Abraham and the Boy
by ninjadaleburg
Summary: Nach einer Reihe endloser, schmerzhafter Experimente verwandelt sich Alucard in einen etwa 12 Jährigen Jungen. Sein Meister Abraham hält es anfangs noch für einen Trick, muss aber bald fest stellen, dass es ihn an seiner Arbeit hindert.


Abraham and the Boy, rated M just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing and my inspiration was taken elsewere, too.

Inspired by **Schingiuire Vristalica** and Duchess Raven, dedicated to both of them, as for the first author, welcome back and do not ever leave, again, please. :)

English Summary:

After an endless row of painfull and gruesome experiments, the vampire Alucard turns into a 12 year old boy. His master Abraham thinks, it is a trick, but it disturbs him with his work.

Deutsch: Disclaimer: Hellsing gehört mir nicht und selbst meine Inspiration habe ich woanders hergeholt.

Inspiriert von **Schingiuire Vristalica** und Duchess Raven, beiden gewidmet. Lest die Stories des ersten Autors, wenn euer Englisch gut genug ist!

Deutsche Zusammenfassung:

Nach einer Reihe endloser, schmerzhafter Experimente verwandelt sich Alucard in einen etwa 12 Jährigen Jungen. Sein Meister Abraham hält es anfangs noch für einen Trick, muss aber bald fest stellen, dass es ihn an seiner Arbeit hindert.

ooooo

Als Abraham den Vampir in seine Kellerzelle trug, schien die Kreatur ohnmächtig zu sein, sie hing leblos in seinen Armen und jeder, der keine Vampire kannte, hätte den schlaffen Körper für eine Leiche gehalten. Selbst Abraham hielt seinen Vampir für ohnmächtig, als er ihn auf dem kalten Steinboden seines Gefängnisses ablegte.

Einige Wunden fielen ihm dabei ins Auge, Schnitte, die nicht verheilt waren und Einstiche, aus denen Flüssigkeit austrat. Dennoch machte sich der Arzt und Vampirjäger keine Mühe, diese zu versorgen, alle Verbände hatte der Vampir bisher abgerissen und selbst harte Strafen und der Einsatz des Siegels hatte nichts geholfen.

Morgen würden die neuen Substanzen kommen, die er an seinem Diener testen wollte, neue Quecksilbermischungen und Weihwässer, die den Vampir abhärten sollten. Nebenbei hoffte der Mann, dass Alucard dadurch fügsamer wurde. Ja, Alucard war sein Diener, er hatte ihn schon vor 2

Jahren versiegelt und ihm diesen Namen gegeben, aber noch immer wehrte sich der Vampir gegen seine neue Rolle.

Abraham plante, mit ihm auf die Jagd auf seinesgleichen zu gehen, aber noch stand dies außer Frage. Wenn Alucard nicht halbtod nach den Experimenten war, war er aufmüpfig, rebellisch und völlig respektlos. Abraham hatte jedesmal das Siegel eingesetzt, aber die Kreatur war selbst einen Abend später so frech gewesen, wie zuvor.

Dann hatte er das Ding hungern lassen, bis fast auf die Knochen, aber ein hungriger Vampir war zu gefährlich, einmal war er ausgebrochen, hatte erst einen Hausangestellten angefallen und hätte dies beinahe auch mit seinem Herrn getan.

Nur das Siegel hatte ihn damals daran gehindert und nachdem Abraham dies selbst vor seinen Freunden erfolgreich vertuscht hatte, gab er ihm seither wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an menschlichem Blut. Jetzt warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf den fast weißen Körper, ehe er dem Ding die übliche Ration holte. Mit Grauen dachte er daran, dass er Alucard gleich regelrecht damit füttern musste, aber er sah ein, wie notwendig dies war. Der Vampir war kaum mehr in der Lage, selbst zu trinken und würde nicht vor dem nächsten Abend erwachen.

Als er anschließend weit nach Mitternacht ins Bett fiel, erwartete er für den nächsten Abend einen übel gelaunten Vampir, der ihn wenig freundlich begrüßen würde. Er dachte auch an den Kampf, den es geben würde, um die Kreatur ins Labor zu schaffen und schlief darüber ein.

Der Vampirjäger war ein rechter Langschläfer geworden, seit er den Vampir bei sich im Keller hielt

und mit dem er nur nach Sonnenuntergang experimentieren konnte. An diesem Abend ging er nach einem kurzen Tag allerdings doch etwas früher in den Keller, der Vampir musste noch ruhen, aber die Zeit würde reichen, ihn ins Labor zu tragen und auf eine Operationsliege fest zu schnallen, ehe er erwachte.

Allerdings erwartete den Mann nach dem Öffnen der Zelle eine böse Überraschung. Alucard lag nicht anders auf dem Boden, als zuvor, dennoch fiel dem Mann gleich ein ganz gehöriger Größenunterschied auf. Da vor ihm lag schließlich kein ausgewachsener Mann, sondern ein etwa 12 Jähriger Junge, eine jüngere Kopie seines Vampirs und Abraham wurde fast wütend, als er das sah. „Was ist das für ein neuer, schmutziger Trick, Diener! Glaubst Du, dies erspart Dir die heutige Testreihe, die ich geplant habe?!" Brummte er laut, obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, ob sein Diener ihn gerade hören würde.

Dabei trat er dicht zu dem kleinen Körper und stieß ihn mit der rechten Fußspitze in den Rücken. Dadurch erwachte das Ding noch nicht und Abraham nahm einen kleinen Arm, an dem er ratlos ein wenig zerrte. „Gut?! Dann spielen wir halt dieses Spiel, ich bringe Dich dennoch ins Labor!"

Er hob die Kindergestalt vom Boden auf und trug sie hinaus, jetzt musste er sich sogar ein wenig beeilen, wenn der Vampir nicht unterwegs erwachen sollte.

Der Mann hatte Alucard gerade noch rechtzeitig auf der Liege fest geschnallt, als jener erwachte.

Zum Glück waren die Fesseln aus Silber in der Größe verstellbar, so dass sie auch die Glieder des Jungen hielten.

Große, rote Augen sahen ihn an und als er den Mund aufmachte, kamen nur unverständliche Laute heraus. „Wenn Du mir sagst, was dieser Budenzauber soll, erhältst Du eine extra Ration Blut!" Sagte Abraham streng, aber als das unverständliche Gebrabbel fort fuhr, holte er statt dessen eine Spritze. Die Flüssigkeit darin schimmerte silbrig und der Arzt drückte schon allein aus Gewohnheit erst die Luft heraus, ehe er die silberne Nadel in Alucard´s Seite stechen wollte.

Aber jene hatte die noch immer blasse Haut kaum berührt, als der Vampir anfing, zu flehen und kläglich zu weinen, die Kinderaugen hatten sich vor Schreck geweitet und der Mann fand es unmöglich, seine Arbeit auf die Art fort zu setzen. Letztendlich legte er die Spritze fort, zurück auf den Tisch, von dem er sie geholt hatte und holte einen Knebel, den er auch für den erwachsenen Alucard schon benutzt hatte.

Eine kleine, silberne Stange steckte bald in dem kleineren Mund des Vampirs, die Lippen dampften noch von dem für ihn feindlichem Metall und die spitzen Zähne bissen hilflos darauf herum. Alucard wimmerte immer noch, schon beim Anbringen des Knebels hatte er herzerweichend gefleht und jetzt rannen dicke, blutige Tränen über sein Gesicht. „Sei still, erspar uns diese Farce!" Grollte Abraham, holte die Spritze ein zweites Mal und überlegte, ob er das Siegel einsetzen sollte.

Denn auch das zweite Mal brachte er es nicht über sich, die dicke Nadel einfach in Alucard´s Körper zu rammen und ihm den mit Sicherheit schmerzhaften Inhalt zu spritzen. Der Junge weinte schließlich so heftig, dass der Arzt die Spritze fallen ließ und jene zerbrach gleich auf dem steinernen Boden. Zum Glück hatte jener einen Gulli, in dem die giftige Quecksilbermischung gut ablief. „Verdammt, Alucard! Das Zeug war teuer!" Brauste der Mann auf, zum Glück hatte er noch weitere Spritzen mit ähnlichem Inhalt, bloß diese Mischung würde er noch einmalb estellen müssen.

Der Vampir weinte, wie es schien, nur noch lauter und Abraham beschloss, seine grausamen Experimente wenigstens für diese Nacht aus zu setzen. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er seinen Vampir jeztz in Ruhe ließ. Grollend und frustriert schnallte er die deutlich kleinere Kreatur los, dabei entfernte er auch den Knebel und obgleich das seltsame Gejammer dann wieder anfing, ließ sich das Ding von der Liege heben und legte sogar seine Arme um den Hals seines Herrn.

Der Kopf mit den wuscheligen, dunklen Haaren kam auf Abraham´s linker Schulter zum Liegen und der Mann spürte, wie etwas an seinem Kragen zerrte. Hatte der Vampir etwa gerade seine Kleidung in den Mund genommen?! „Lass das, Alucard!" Brummte Abraham, zerrte an dem Geschöpf und setzte das Siegel ein. Dumpfes Murmeln war die Folge, die kleinen Arme klammerten sich nur noch enger um seinen Hals, aber Alucard ließ noch immer nicht los.

„Was soll das nur? Loslassen!" Wiederholte Abraham seinen Befehl, aber es half nicht und es gab nur eines, was den Vampir zum Aufhören bewegen mochte. Der Arzt holte sich ein Skalpell und trug den kleinen Körper anschließend nach oben. Alucard war nie wirklich schwer gewesen, aber jetzt war er das reinste Leichtgewicht und dem Mann kam es vor, als würde er gar nichts tragen.

Er trug seine Last erst in die Küche, in der er sich eine Tasse holte und sich mit dem Skalpell in den Arm schnitt. Anschließend ließ er sein Blut, einige Tropfen sollten reichen, in die Tasse laufen und hielt sie Alucard hin, der nur langsam reagierte. Erst löste sich der Griff der spitzen Zähne von dem Kragen seines Hemdes, der Stoff riss dabei ein wenig und der Vampir drehte sich in die Richtung der Tasse. Dann sah er seinen Herrn fragend an, erst auf ein weiteres Nicken nahm die kleine, blasse Hand des Jungen die blutbefleckte Tasse und fing tatsächlich an, daran zu lecken.

Offensichtlich wusste Alucard noch, was er war und was er brauchte. Abraham ließ ihm die Tasse und trug ihn in sein Büro, wo er ihn auf den Boden setzte. Alucard sah ihn kurz darauf mit roten Kulleraugen an, beleckte weiter die Tasse, die er mit einer Hand hielt und die schon wieder völlig sauber war, er ergriff die Hand seines Meisters, in die jener sich geschnitten hatte, mit seiner

noch freien Hand und zog sie schüchtern zu sich.

Der Mann ließ es letztendlich geschehen, einigermaßen verblüfft und neugierig von diesem Verhalten seines Vampirs, beobachtete er jenen doch sehr genau. Das Ding war immerhin gefährlich und diese unschuldige Gestalt war nur eine Fassade. Zumindestens dachte Abraham dies immer noch und sah aufmerksam zu, wie der Vampir über die Wunde leckte. Ein, zwei Mal, bei der ersten Berührung schmerzte es noch, aber dann kribbelte es und als die Kreatur schließlich losließ, sah der Arzt, wie die Reste seiner Wunde verheilten.

Irgendwas murmelte der Vampir, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an. Selbst seine Stimme klang, wie die eines kleinen Jungen, fiel es seinem Meister gerade auf. „Du kannst Dich jetzt zurück verwandeln!" Brummte Abraham das Ding ungeduldig an. Aber die Augen blickten ihn weiterhin groß an und wuden gleich wieder feucht. „Verstehst Du überhaupt, was ich sage?!" Brauste Abraham hilflos auf, diese Gestalt seines Vampirs regte ihn irgendwie auf, ausgerechnet ein 12 Jähriger Junge, ein mieserer Trick hätte seinem Diener wohl nicht einfallen können!

Abraham beugte sich zu der kleinen Gestalt herunter packte die schmalen Schultern und schüttelte diese heftig. „Los, verwandle Dich zurück! Schluss mit dieser Scharade!" Brüllte er dazu. Der Junge fing jedoch nur an, lauter zu weinen und zu brabbeln, daß der Mann kein Wort verstand, machte es noch schlimmer. Als es jenem zu bunt wurde, richtete er sich auf und setzte das Siegel erneut ein, bis der Kleine halb ohnmächtig und völlig gekrümmt vor ihm lag. „Ich gehe etwas Blut holen und wenn ich zurück komme, bist Du wieder erwachsen!" Fauchte Abraham den Vampir an, dann rauschte er aus dem Raum.

Natürlich lag kein erwachsener Vampir im Büro, als er wenig später zurück kehrte, wobei er eine Flasche Blut bei sich trug. Alucard hatte immer noch die Gestalt eines kleinen Jungen und lag völlig verheult so auf dem Boden, wie sein Meister ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Abraham trat zu ihm und war versucht, ihm das Blut nicht zu geben, aber er erinnerte sich an den Ausbruch vor etwa einem Jahr und reichte dem Jungen die Flasche lieber.

Zumindestens hielt er sie ihm hin, der Kleine machte keine Anstalten, sich aufzurichten und sie zu nehmen, statt dessen fing er noch lauter an zu jammern, versuchte fort zu kriechen und wischte sich dabei über das verweinte Gesicht. Abraham stellte die Flasche stöhnend auf seinem großen Schreibtisch ab und half ihm letztendlich, sich auf zusetzen. Alucard wehrte ihn zunächst ab, bis er ein Machtwort sprach und sah ihn noch immer weinend an, als er sich danach aufrichtete und ihm die Flasche förmlich in die Hand drückte.

„Trink das!" Sagte der Mann dazu barsch, der Vampir sah ihn leidend an und gehorchte wenigstens. Der erste Schluck war noch zögernd, aber dann leerte der Junge sein Blut gierig und Abraham sah wenigstens eine kleine Chance für die Fortführung seiner Pläne. Aber erst mal galt es, diese seltsame Situation auf zu schreiben. Abraham schlich um seinen Vampir herum und hinter seinen Schreibtisch, an den er sich langsam setzte. Dann schrieb er alles genau auf, die Uhrzeiten, soweit er sie wusste, was alles passiert war und vor allem, welche Bedenken er jetzt hatte.

Später brachte er Alucard zurück in den Keller und in seine Zelle, der Kleine war noch immer nackt, denn Abraham fand, dass sich sein Diener den Luxus von Kleidung erst verdienen musste.

Wenn dies ein Trick war, war er morgen hoffentlich vorbei. Der Mann ließ den Vampir in seiner dunklen Zelle stehen und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als jener erneut anfing, zu weinen und zu jammern, dann schloss er ihn dort einfach ein.

Anschließend stürmte er förmlich nach oben und in sein Bett, aber dort konnte er lange nicht einschlafen. Leider war die böse Überraschung am nächsten Tag nicht vorbei. Abraham hatte 2 Assistenten, die sich tagsüber um sein Labor und das Reinigen seiner Geräte kümmerten. Gabriel und Roland waren eigentlich keine Schwätzer, aber als der Arzt nach einem allzu unruhigen Schlaf an diesem Nachmittag in den Keller schlich, um die Arbeit seiner Männer zu begutachten, hörte er jene schon auf dem Weg ins Labor tuscheln, wo sie gerade arbeiteten.

„Meinst Du, der Boss hat hier unten tatsächlich ein Kind eingesperrt?" Sagte einer der Männer, Gabe, gerade zu seinem Kollegen, beide wähnten sich allein im Keller und unbelauscht. „Wenn ich es doch sage! Ich habe es vorhin gehört, als ich auf Toilette gegangen bin!" Gab Roland, der andere Assistent zurück. „Es war ein Junge, den ich da gehört habe und als ich gefragt habe, was los ist, hat er etwas auf walachisch gemurmelt."

Abraham war fast zur Tür geschlichen, hielt jetzt aber doch inne, um aufmerksam zu zuhören, was Roland noch zu sagen hatte. Dies war doch interessant! „Woher weißt Du, das es walachisch war?" Fragte wieder Gabe ungläubig, aber auch er war neugierig geworden. „Meine Oma spricht das noch. Die lebt seit einer Weile bei uns und spricht mich auch immer so an." Antwortete Roland. „Naja, nicht ganz so, aber du weißt schon...!" Fuhr er fort und Abraham horte ihn durch den Raum laufen. „Wenn unser Boss allerdings so pervers ist, sich hier ein Kind zu halten...!" Brummte er dabei und das war der Moment, in dem der Arzt beschloss, ein zu greifen. Er trat als zur Tür, sodass beide Männer ihr Gespräch und ihre Arbeit unterbrachen und ihn erschrocken anblickten. „Meine Herren, seid versichert, es ist kein Kind, was ich mir hier unten halte. Es ist viel mehr ein Streich meines Vampirs, der offensichtlich zu weit gegangen ist!" Donnerte er so laut, das die beiden ihn hören mussten.

Beide wussten von dem Vampir, den er sich hier unten hielt, wurden aber für ihr Schweigen gut bezahlt und hatten mit dem Ding nichts zu schaffen. „Du, Gabriel, kannst erst mal gehen, ich gebe Dir den Rest des Tages frei. Aber Dich, Roland, wünsche ich heute Abend in meinem Büro zu sehen, eine halbe Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang." Fuhr Abraham fort und während Gabriel erleichtert verschwand, schluckte Roland merklich. „Sehr wohl, Sir." Murmelte der Mann dann kleinlaut, wartete, bis sein Arbeitgeber auch ihn fort winkte und verschwand ebenfalls schnell nach oben.

„Verdammt!" Fluchte Abraham drauf los, kaum, dass er sicher war, das er allein war und keiner der beiden ihn mehr hörte. Alucard spielte also immer noch, offensichtlich nicht nur mit ihm und er beschloss, es dem Vampir aus zu treiben. Aber erst musste er seine Mitarbeiter von irgendwelchen unnützen Gerüchten abhalten, die sie unweigerlich verbreiten würden. Mit Roland würde er anfangen.

Als Roland später zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt in Abraham´s Büro kam, fand er seinen Arbeitgeber dort nicht allein vor. Neben dem Schreibtisch saß ein kleiner Junge, kaum älter, als 12 und war beschäftigt mit einer Glasflasche, aus der er trank. Jene war durchsichtig, so dass der Assistent sah, dass eine rote Flüssigkeit darin war. Der Junge blickte auf, als er auf Abraham´s Wink weiter in den Raum kam und direkt vor den Schreibtisch trat. Rote Augen sahen den jungen Mann an und er schauderte, als eine lange, spitze Zunge aus dem Mund des Jungen kam und über die Lippen leckte.

Dieses Kind war kein Mensch und um das einzusehen, brauchte Roland keinen zweiten Beweis.

Abraham selbst musterte ihn erst mal eine Weile, der Arzt hatte vor sich eine zweite, etwas kleinere, schon bereits offene Flasche stehen und offensichtlich hatte sie den selben Inhalt, wie die erste. „Du siehst hier Alucard vor Dir. Zu meinem Ärger hat er noch immer diese Gestalt. Und hier kannst Du riechen, was er trinkt." Der letzte Satz klang mehr, wie eine Aufforderung und er zeigte dazu auf die Flasche.

Der Assistent hob diese mit sichtlichem Unbehagen hoch und roch an dem Flaschenhals und stellte sogleich fest, dass der Inhalt tatsächlich zweifelsohne Blut war. Danach stellte er sie gleich wieder zurück, angewidert von dem Inhalt und noch immer schaudernd, weil Abraham die Flasche gleich nahm und sich damit seinem Vampir zuwandte. Alucard war für diese Nacht wenigstens angezogen, er trug ein Hemd, welches ihm viel zu groß war und eine Hose, die nur durch einen Gürtel an seinen Hüften blieb, beides war wohl alte Kleidung des Arztes.

Der Junge hatte die erste Flasche gerade leer getrunken und tauschte sie direkt gegen die volle, die sein Meister ihm wortlos hin hielt. Dazu dankte er dem Mann noch immer deutlich verängstigt auf walachisch. Auf Roland wirkte dieser Vampir nicht mehr wirklich gefährlich, dennoch mochte er ungern mit dem Ding in einem Raum bleiben und wartete nur darauf, fort geschickt zu werden. „Sag, Roland, Du sprichst nicht zufällig noch selbst walachisch?" Wandte Abraham sich dann an seinen Assistenten.

„Ich verstehe nur noch einzelne Worte. So hat Ihr Vampir Ihnen gerade gedankt. Immerhin ist mein Vater schon nach England ausgewandert und wir haben unsere Oma zu uns geholt, weil sie sie allein nicht mehr zurecht kommt." Antwortete Roland. „Soweit ich weiß, wohnt deine Familie nicht weit von hier. Aber sag mir doch, was Deine Oma genau hat." Fuhr der Arzt fast plaudernd fort.

„Seit Alucard diese Gestalt hat, weigert er sich, Englisch zu sprechen und obwohl er mir noch immer gehorcht, weiß ich nicht wirklich, ob er mich auch versteht." Er warf dem Jungen einen kurzen Blick zu, der sich ein wenig unter den kalten Augen seines Meisters duckte, als er es merkte.

„Meine Oma ist noch ganz klar im Kopf." Beantwortete Roland die Frage seines Vorgesetzten. „Sie ist nur nicht mehr gut zu Fuß und sie zittert auch zuweilen." „Dann wünsche ich, sie hier her zu holen. Ich werde auch für alles zahlen, sogar für eine Kutsche, oder ich werde einen meiner Soldaten schicken. Und für Deine Familie wird es ein großzügiges extra Geld geben. Dafür muss Deine Oma aber auch den selben Schweigeeid ablegen, wie Du und sie wird mir hoffentlich mit meinem Diener helfen." Sagte Abraham noch immer ruhig und beobachtete die Reaktion seines Assistenten. Jener wurde merklich blasser, blickte noch einmal schaudernd auf den Vampir und sah dann wieder den Arzt an.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass meine Oma Ihnen helfen wird. Sie ist noch vom alten Schlag und fürchtet sich vor Vampiren. Da wird auch das Geld nichts dran ändern." Roland sprach deutlich leiser, als er antwortete und er bekreuzigte sich dabei sogar. Eine seltsame Geste für einen Assistenten, der für einen Vampirjäger, wie Abraham, arbeitete und Alucard murmelte seltsam, als er dies sah. Dazu duckte sich der Junge noch einmal, er schien sich offensichtlich nicht wohl zu fühlen und nur als Abraham´s Fuß ihn anstieß, saß er still.

„Du wirst verstehen, dass ich nicht einfach nah Osteuropa reisen kann und jemanden suchen kann, der mir hilft. Vielleicht sollte ich doch selbst mit Deiner Oma reden und ich verdopple das angebotene Extrageld." Sagte er, an Roland gerichtet. „Nur keine Mühe, Sir. Ich werde dies schon selber tun." Gab der Mann noch immer vorsichtig zurück. „Geben Sie meiner Familie nur etwas Bedenkzeit." Abraham nickte, offensichtlich zufrieden damit. „Also, gut. 3 Tage kann ich Dir noch gewähren. Ich muss ohnehin meinen alten Freund, John Seward, anschreiben. Denn ich will, dass er dabei ist." Sagte er dazu und räusperte sich. „Du kannst dann gehen." Entließ er endlich seinen Assistenten, der ziemlich erleichtert war, das er jetzt gehen durfte.

Einen Tag später war Abraham es dann endgültig leid. Seine Experimente hatten gelitten, seit Alucard die Gestalt eines kleinen Jungen hatte und er war der Meinung, sie jetzt fortführen zu müssen. Schon am Nachmittag hatte er den Vampir aus seiner Zelle geholt, nachdem er die beiden Assistenten fort geschickt hatte.

Obgleich er Roland eingeweiht hatte, traute er den beiden Männern nicht und wollte nicht, dass sie beiden den kleinen Körper sahen und wie er daran herum experimentierte. Dann hatte er die Kreatur ausgezogen und auf die Liege festgeschnallt. Jetzt spritzte er gerade die geplanten Präparate, eines nach dem anderen in die weiche Seite des kleinen Körpers. Freilich hätte er es vorgezogen, wenn der Vampir wach gewesen wäre und eine Reaktion auf die Substanzen zeigen könnte, aber wenigstens blieb dem Arzt das Gewimmer und Gejammer auf die Art erspart. Danach untersuchte Abraham die Haut an den Einstichstellen, er schnitt sie sogar mit einem Silberskalpel auf und nahm Proben, die er, so gut es ging, untersuchte.

Jene zerfielen dabei schnell zu Staub und Abraham untersuchte danach noch einmal die Wunden selbst. Irgendwann war er damit fertig, er räumte seine Instrumente fort, das Skalpell und die leeren Spritzen landeten in einer Schüssel, damit seine Assistenten diese nur noch zu reinigen brauchten. Dann wollte er Alucard noch einmal untersuchen, ehe er ihm Blut einflößte und ihn losschnallte. Der Junge lag noch immer still er schien nicht einmal Schmerzen zu haben, aber als sich der Arzt daran machte, ihn abzutasten, öffnete er die Augen und fing, zu wimmern.

„Ruhig, ich bin gleich fertig mit Dir. Wie ich schon sagte, Du kommst um die Experimente nicht herum!" Brummte Abraham, aber es war völlig zwecklos, weil der Junge nur noch lauter jammerte. Flehend klang er, traurig und leidend, offensichtlich war es eine Spätfolge der Substanzen und der Arzt unterbrach seine Untersuchungen. Aber nur, um sich Notizen zu machen und danach setzte er das Abtasten des kleinen, untoten Körpers fort. Jeder seiner Griffe wurde begleitet von flehendem Jammern seitens seines Dieners und Abraham war fast froh, als er endlich fertig war.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass noch eines der Präparate fehlt, aber wir machen weiter, sobald es da ist." Grollte Abraham, während er den Jungen los schnallte. Alucard regte sich dabei, versuchte sogar, vom Tisch zu fliehen und wäre beinahe herunter gefallen. „Pass doch auf!" Schimpfte der Arzt hingebungsvoll, wobei er ihn grob packte und letztendlich festhielt. Der Vampir versuchte, sich zu wehren, aber als der Mann das Siegel einsetzte, wurde er tatsächlich ohnmächtig. Abraham wollte ihn erst in die Zelle tragen, so wie sonst auch, aber aus irgendeinem Grund trug er den Kleinen nach oben, in den obersten Stock, wo er sein Schlafzimmer hatte.

„Meinetwegen kannst Du hier schlafen." Grollte er, als er den kleinen Körper an das Fußende seines großen Bettes legte und eine extra Decke für ihn holte. Da fiel ihm ein, dass Alucard noch kein Blut gehabt hatte, er legte die Decke auf den Vampir und holte schnell eine Flasche, die er Alucard anschließend einflößte.

Einige Zeit verging, Alucard blieb ein kleiner Junge und Abraham ließ ihn entgegen seiner Pläne bei sich im Bett ruhen. Das Schlafzimmer hielt er dabei streng abgedunkelt und auch das Personal durfte den Raum in der Zeit auch nicht betreten. Der Vampir war offensichtlich froh, als er feststellte, dass ihn sein Meister nicht mehr in die dunkle Kellerzelle sperrte, aber die Nähe zu diesem Mann ängstigte ihn so sehr, dass er sich oft vor ihm unter dem Bett versteckte. Abraham setzte nicht selten das Siegel ein, wenn sein Diener auf sein Rufen nicht sofort reagierte und zwar so lange, bis er ihn wenigstens soweit hatte, das er auf den ersten Ruf zu seinem Meister kam.

Die 3 Tage, die er seinem Assistenten als Bedenkzeit gewährt hatte, waren fast herum, als jener endlich zu ihm kam. Da Abraham gerade mit Alucard im Schlafzimmer beschäftigt war und ihn anzog, klopfte Roland an die Tür jenes Zimmers und als der Arzt ihn herein bat, floh die Kreatur gleich in die nächste Ecke des Raumes und fing wieder an zu jammern, wenn auch sehr leise. „Meine Oma ist einverstanden, Sir." Sagte der Assistent ohne eine große Begrüßung. „Aber sie kommt nur für einen Abend und wenn sie fertig ist, wünsche ich zu kündigen."

Abraham nickte, für ihn kam dies noch nicht einmal überraschend, nach dem Geld, welches er dem jüngeren Mann versprochen hatte. Und auch der Wunsch nach einer Kündigung überraschte den Arzt nicht, sein Assistent hatte in den letzten 2 Tagen ohnehin keinen sehr glücklichen Eindruck gemacht, wenn Abraham ihn gesehen und fort geschickt hatte und Roland selbst wirkte jetzt regelrecht erleichtert.

„Dann werde ich Dir Deine Papiere nachher noch fertig machen, oder morgen, wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffe. Du weißt, dass Du eine große Abfindung bekommst, ich kann mich also auf Dein Schweigen verlassen?" Sagte Abraham streng, wie oft hatte er es erlebt, dass ehemalige Mitarbeiter ihren Mund nicht gehalten hatten. Er hatte jene dann verklagen müssen und damit sogar ins Gefängnis gebracht.

Aber Roland nickte, eingeschüchtert durch die Worte und sein Blick war so überzeugend, dass der Arzt ihm gar nicht erst die Folgen aufzählte, die ein Brechen des Schweigeeids hatte. Er brauchte seinen Assistenten auch nicht fort zu schicken, als dieser anschließend ging und er wartete eine Weile, ehe er Alucard zu sich rief. Jener erhob sich gleich aus seiner Ecke, in die er sich gekauert hatte und kam gebeugt zu seinem Herrn. „Ich muss Dein Hemd noch zuknöpfen." Sagte er zu dem Jungen, der angstlich zu ihm aufsah und der gerade ein frisches, altes, halb zugeknöpftes Hemd seines Meisters trug, welches an ihm schlotterte.

Einen weiteren Nachmittag später schickte Abraham eine Kutsche und ihr Ziel war das Haus, indem die Familie seines Assistenten wohnte. Der junge Mann teilte dort ebenfalls mit seinen Eltern und der Oma eine Wohnung, wenn er nicht gerade bei dem Vampirjäger wohnte und arbeitete und erholte seine Oma höchstpersönlich mit der Kutsche ab.

Jene wartete schon vor dem Haus, auf einen Stock gestützt, sie trug ein einfaches Schürzenkleid und ein buntes Kopftuch, eine typische, osteuropäische Oma, nur das sie in dem England des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts richtig auffiel. Mit ihrer freien Hand hielt sie ein silbernes Kreuz, welches sie an einer dazu passenden Kette um den Hals trug und sie redete die ganze Zeit leise, sie schien sogar zu beten. Selbst als ihr Enkel kam und ihr in die Kutsche half, hörte sie nicht auf, bis jene Abraham´s großes Anwesen erreichte.

Der Hausherr wartete sogar höchstpersönlich vor der Tür seiner großen Villa, beobachtete geduldig, wie Roland der alten Frau anschließend aus der Kutsche half und selbst als der junge Mann sie zu ihm führte, sagte er nichts. Es war später Nachmittag, ein wolkenverhangener Tag, an dem es die ganze Zeit schon nieselte, der Arzt trug daher einen Regenschirm, doch als er ihn der alten Frau anbot, murmelte sie nur wenig freundlich.

„Was hat Deine Oma?" Fragte er seinen Assistenten ein wenig forsch, der ihn jedoch hilflos ansah. „Meine Oma ist nur müde." Antwortete jener, aber es klang, wie eine Ausrede und auch Abraham mochte es ihm nicht glauben. Bei der Eingangstür wartete ebenfalls ein Butler, der ihm anschließend den Schirm abnahm, ehe sie alle hineingingen. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie hier zu begrüßen." Sagte Abraham drinnen freundlich zu ihr, als er sich im Flur einen Moment Zeit nahm, sie zu begrüßen. „Ich hoffe, die Fahrt hierher war nicht allzu anstrengend?" Die Alte sah in jedoch grimmig an und gab nicht einmal eine Antwort. „Kann sie überhaupt unsere Sprache?" Wandte er sich dann an Roland, der das Treffen angespannt beobachtete.

„Als wir sie zu uns nach Hause geholt haben, sprach sie immerhin einige Worte Englisch, aber seither nicht mehr, dennoch habe ich oft das Gefühl, dass sie jedes Wort versteht." Antwortete der Assistent, sagte dann ein Wort zu seiner Oma und hörte sich an, was sie zu sagen hatte. Die alte Frau sagte aber nicht viel und er blickte seinen Arbeitgeber wieder fragend an.

„Weiß sie wenigstens, warum sie hier ist?" Fuhr Abraham fort, immer noch blieb er geduldig und es war auch Zeit, bis Alucard erwachen würde. „Sie weiß es, Sir. Wie gesagt, sie wird nur heute helfen und sie möchte vor Mitternacht zu Hause sein." Antwortete Roland ruhig und kühl, diese Bedingung war für Abraham allerdings neu und sie gefiel ihm nicht. „Das kann ich nicht versprechen." Gab er daher zurück. „Wir müssen noch etwas auf Seward warten. Gehen wir solange in meinen Salon."

Abraham führte die beiden sogar selbst dahin und Roland sah den Salon das erste Mal, als Assistent des Mannes hatte er dort bisher keinen Zutritt gehabt. Er und seine Oma bekamen jeder einen Sessel angeboten, aber nur sie setzte sich, was sie ungern zu tun schien und Roland stellte sich neben sie. Als der Hausherr ihr dann auch noch einen Drink anbot, lehnte sie kühl ab und sah ihn die ganze Zeit mürrisch an. Ihre graublauen Augen blickten richtig feurig drein, sie murmelte etwas und schlug ein Kreuz auf ihrer Brust.

Wenig später brachte der Butler John Seward her, der Psychiater war sehr gealtert, seit dem Abraham ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, dennoch schien er sich aufrichtig zu freuen, einmal noch hier sein zu dürfen. „Guten Abend, alter Freund." Begrüßte ihn auch Abraham recht herzlich. Setz Dich doch, Du weißt ja noch nicht, warum Du hier bist." „Wahrscheinlich wegen Alucard?" Mutmaßte John, scharfsinnig wie eh und je. „Genau!" Rief auch Abraham bestätigend aus, noch während der andere sich auf einen dritten Sessel setzte, der gegenüber dem stand, in dem die Alte gerade saß.

„Alucard hat sich vor einigen Tagen in einen kleinen Jungen verwandelt und spricht seither nur noch walachisch, wie es aussieht." Fuhr der Arzt im Plauderton fort, obwohl die Lage so ernst war, war er doch froh, seinen alten Freund und Jagdgefährten einmal wieder zu sehen. „Und wie ist das gekommen?" Fragte der Psychiater, wie immer interessiert an dem Vampir und seinem Schicksal. „Es ist ein Trick, wenn Du mich fragst. Alucard dachte wohl, ich würde ihn schonen und die ersten Nächte hat es sogar funktioniert. Das Problem ist, er verwandelt sich nicht mehr zurück, egal, wie oft ich es ihm befehle und nicht einmal der Einsatz des Siegels hat geholfen" Abraham klang jetzt leicht wütend, das Thema reizte ihn noch immer und dann blickte er kurz aus dem Fenster nach draußen, wo es langsam dunkel wurde.

„Wie, Du hast das Siegel eingesetzt? Was hast Du sonst noch getan?" Fuhr Seward leicht besorgt mit seinen Fragen fort. Da fiel Abraham wieder ein, warum er den Mann kaum hier her eingeladen hatte, der Psychiater hatte eine Art, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen und damit unnütze Wunden auf zu reißen, die ihm auf die Nerven ging. „Ich habe meine neue Testreihe freilich beendet." Grollte er seinen alten Freund an. „Fast, es fehlt praktisch nur noch eine Spritze. Du weißt, wofür ich den Vampir brauche, aber dafür muss er noch wesentlich stärker werden!" Der Arzt ärgerte sich, dass er sich vor Seward derart rechtfertigen musste.

„Und vorher hast Du wohl auch schon an Alucard herum experimentiert. Bei Gott, da wunderst Du Dich, wenn der Vampir davon einen Rückfall in seine Kindheit erleidet!" Erfasste John dann auch gereizt die Situation. Nur war es nicht gerade das, was Abraham hören wollte. „Du hast ihn ja noch gar nicht gesehen!" Presste er hervor, um von dem Thema ab zu lenken. „Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich ihn schon holen kann. Es wird etwas dauern, weil ich ihn noch füttern muss." Ohne weitere Worte rauschte der Mann ab, ließ seine Gäste ratlos zurück und John warf Roland und seiner Oma einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie beiden hier tun?" Fragte er Roland dabei. „Meine Oma spricht walachisch, aber sie braucht Hilfe und sie wollte auch nicht allein herkommen." Antwortete der Assistent und John nickte der Frau verständnisvoll zu. „Ich habe ebenfalls immer Bedenken, wenn ich herkomme, aber Abraham hat diesen Vampir versiegelt und seither ist noch nichts passiert." Sagte er dabei, doch die Frau schien das nicht zu überzeugen und dann kehrte der Arzt zurück.

An seiner Hand führte er einen kleinen Jungen herein, kaum älter, als 12 und als die Alte die beiden sah, bekreuzigte sie sich noch einmal. Der Kleine sah tatsächlich aus, wie eine Kinderversion des Vampirs, trug Abraham´s alte Kleidung, die er für dieses Treffen sogar frisch erhalten hatte und sah die Gäste seines Herrn nur verschüchtert an.

„Roland, kann Deine Oma Alucard fragen, warum er seit einiger Zeit die Gestalt eines Jungen hat?" Wandte Abraham sich ohne Umschweife an seinen Assistenten, der anscheinend gar nicht grß mit seiner Oma reden musste. Jene fing plötzlich an, von selbst zu reden, hielt dabei wieder ihr Kreuz fest und für den Arzt klang sie eher, als würde sie beten. Plötzlich riss sich Alucard los, warf sich neben den Beinen seines Meisters auf die Knie und schien ebenfalls zu beten.

Darum sah Abraham auch davon ab, ihn zu ermahnen oder zu bestrafen, anstatt dessen sah er dem Jungen interessiert zu, bis jener sich wieder erhob. Auch die Frau war jetzt fertig und erst, als Abraham sich räusperte, sagte Roland etwas zur Erklärung: „Meine Oma hat erst für die Erlösung dieses Untoten gebetet. Offensichtlich hat er sich ihr angeschlossen und sie ist jetzt bereit, mit ihm zu sprechen." Sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Oma, die bestätigend nickte.

„Dann soll sie ihm meine Frage von vorhin endlich stellen." Der Arzt klang leicht ungeduldig und wenigstens fing die Alte direkt wieder an, zu sprechen. Diesmal klang es wirklich nach einer Frage und sein Diener antwortete ihr in einem respektvollen Tonfall. „Der Untote versteht die Frage nicht. Eine Nacht war er noch im Palast des Sultan´s, die andere ist er hier aufgewacht. Aber hier wird er genau so schlimm behandelt, er wird mit Spritzen gequält, die dicke Nadeln haben und ihn krank machen." Übersetzte Roland Alucard´s Antwort, Abraham hätte seinen Vampir dafür am liebsten bestraft, schon allein, weil Seward alles hörte.

Der Junge musterte ihn derweil voller Angst und schien sonst auf die nächste Frage zu warten. „Weiß er noch, was er ist? Ich meine, er trinkt Blut, so wie auch zuvor und er scheint es noch immer gern zu tun." Setzte Abraham seine Befragung fort. Erst übersetzte die Alte eine ganze Weile seine Worte und auch die Antwort seines Dieners dauerte etwas länger.

„Er weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir, aber es ist ihm aufgefallen, dass er sich auf eine unheilige Art ernährt. Er betet seither bei jeder Gelegenheit um Erlösung und auch vorhin hat er dafür gebetet." Übersetzte dann Roland, der sichtlich nervös wurde. „Das kann nicht sein!" Schimpfte daher auch Abraham verzweifelt. „Versteht er wenigstens, was ich sage?!" Die Oma erhob wieder das Wort, diesmal kurz und auch die Antwort des Vampirs schien nicht sehr ausführlich zu sein.

„Er sagt, dass er merkt, wenn Sie etwas von ihm wollen. Meist weiß er sogar, was es ist. Nur ihre Sprache hört er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, seit er hier aufgewacht ist." Roland klang noch nervöser, als zuvor. Log er etwa? Oder lag es nur an der gefährlichen Kreatur neben dem Arzt? „Dann weiß er bestimmt, dass ich diese Kindergestalt nicht billige! Was soll dieser Trick überhaupt?" Abraham klang leicht aufgebracht, immerhin wollte er seinen Diener im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, die jener bewusst nutzen konnte. Dabei unterdrückte er seine Wut nur mühsam, weil er die ganze Sache noch immer für nicht echt hielt.

Wärend der Arzt still grollte, übersetzte die Alte seine anklagenden Worte und Alucard antwortete ängstlich und flehend. „Er fragt, welcher Trick das sein soll. Und er schwört, das es keinen gibt." Übersetzte Roland und schien so stark zu schwitzen, dass er sich über die Stirn wischte. „Und genau das kann ich einfach nicht glauben! Deine Oma soll ihm sagen, was er ist, vielleicht hilft ihm das auf die Sprünge!" Abraham war noch immer wütend, sah einmal kurz zu John, der sich auffallend zurückhielt und bisher alles beobachtete.

Die Alte sprach derweil, Alucard´s Augen wurden immer größer, je länger sie sprach und einmal unterbrach er sie sogar kurz. Dennoch senkte er den Blick, als sie fertig war, murmelte noch etwas und ging dann zur Tür. Er merkte aber dort, dass er wohl nicht einfach aus dem Raum gehen durfte und kehrte wieder an die Seite seines Meisters zurück, wo er der alten Frau eine Frage stellte.

„Er glaubt es nicht, sagt noch einmal, das es kein Trick ist und fragt Sie, ob er jetzt gehen darf, Sir." Erklärte Roland leise sein seltsames Verhalten und Abraham warf dem Jungen einen scharfen Blick zu. „Nein, er darf nicht gehen! Er soll sich neben diesen Sessel dort setzen!" Sagte er dazu schroff, wobei er auf einen 4 Sessel neben dem von Seward zeigte. Er wartete erst gar nicht groß ab, bis der Vampir gehorchte, sondern setzte sich selbst in diesen Sessel.

Dort läutete er eine Glocke, bis sein Butler kam. „Charles, bring uns einen Whiskey." Wies er jenen an, kaum das der Mann im Türrahmen stand. „Sehr wohl." Gab jener dienstbeflissen zurück und verschwand sogleich wieder. Alucard gehorchte in der Zwischenzeit unglücklich, setzte sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz, ohne das die Alte es erst groß übersetzen musste und beobachtete erst die Tür angstlich und dann seinen Herrn.

Wenig später kehrte der Butler zurück, brachte eine Flasche des von Abraham gewünschten Drinks und einige passende Gläser auf einem Tablett. Auch die anderen Gäste bekamen etwas angeboten, aber nur Seward nahm ebenfalls ein Glas und dann waren sie auch wieder allein. „John, jetzt bist du dran. Sag mir, was Du davon hältst!" Wandte sich der Hausherr an seinen alten Freund, nachdem er einen großen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Ehrlich, Abraham? Ich denke, dass es kein Trick ist. Vielmehr komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass Dein Vampir sich aus reinem Selbstschutz in seine Kindheit zurück versetzt hat und allein deshalb hat er die entsprechende Gestalt angenommen." antwortete John kühl, weil er ahnte, das sein alter Freund dies gewiss nicht hören wollte, aber es war das, was er für die Wahrheit hielt. „Wenn Du Diene Experimente beendest, oder wenigstens eine Weile aussetzt, bin ich sicher, dass er sich erholt und vielleicht nimmt er dann von allein wieder seine reguläre Gestalt an."

Abraham musste sich ziemlich zusammen reißen, als er das hörte, am liebsten wäre er explodiert, weil sein alter Freund es doch besser wissen müsste, als auf diese perfide Kreatur herein zu fallen, die jetzt sein Diener war und weil er mit der Beendigung seiner Experimente nicht einverstanden war. „Das steh außer Frage. Ich erhalte morgen das letzte Präparat welches für diese Testreihe noch fehlt. Danach plane ich mindestens noch eine weitere und er muss auch noch lernen, Sonnenlicht zu ertragen." Spuckte er mit all seiner mühsam unterdrückter Wut aus.

John hörte ihm nur still zu, dabei sah er so aus, als wolle er widersprechen, aber er wusste auch, dass es nichts bringen würde. „Abraham, Du kannst meinen Rat freilich auch ignorieren. Aber dann wird Dein Vampir möglicherweise ein Junge bleiben!" Brummte er statt dessen, als Abraham seine kleine Tirade beendet hatte und würde am liebsten jetzt gehen. Dem Arzt würde es recht geschehen, wenn er in seinem Elend allein gelassen wurde.

Aber es ging ihm auch um den Vampir, jener mochte ein Monster sein, dennoch verdiente auch er Hilfe. „Ich dachte nur, Du hättest eine bessere Idee. Du hast den Vampir doch erlebt, ehe ich ihn versiegelt habe. Magst Du vielleicht eine Nacht bleiben? Ich rufe gleich für Roland und seine Oma eine Kutsche, aber für Dich hätte ich hier eine kleine Auswahl an Gästezimmern." Abraham hatte sich fast beruhigt, aber John beschloss in diesem Moment, ihm den Gefallen nicht zu tun.

„Danke, Abraham, aber ich würde gern zusammen mit Deinen beiden anderen Gästen Dein Anwesen verlassen. Aber in einigen Tagen kann ich gern noch einmal vorbeischauen und nach euch beiden sehen." Antwortete der Psychiater und das konnte Abraham auch nicht mehr gebrauchen. „Bemüh Dich nicht, alter Freund." Sagte er nur, erhob sich dann mühsam und verließ den Raum, um die Kutsche zu rufen.

Alucard war und blieb ein Junge, selbst einen Abend später, als sein Meister die Testreihe abschloss.

Sogar eine zweite Testreihe führte der Arzt an dem Jungen aus und er sperrte ihn bei Tage in einem Käfig, welcher eigens dafür in dem Garten gestellt worden war. Seine Haut pellte sich, als er ihn an jenem Abend heraus holte, dabei war sie für einen Vampir ungewöhnlich rot, dennoch blieb er ein Kind.

Abraham war frustriert, wütend und weil er seinen Diener noch immer nicht verstand, war er versucht, noch einmal Roland und seine Oma her zu holen. Dem Assistenten hatte er zuvor auf dessen eigenen Wunsch gekündigt und hatte ihm eine großzügige Abfindung gezahlt, aber am meisten ärgerte ihn, dass er noch keinen neuen Assistenten gefunden hatte.

Alucard sah ihn flehend an, als er ihn am Morgen nach dem Sonnentag wieder in seine Zelle brachte und Abraham musste fast lachen, als er auf die immer noch gerötete, sich pellende Haut blickte, ehe er jene zuschloss. Bisher hatte er seit 2 Jahren dem Vampir seinen Sarg kaum gegönnt, allenfalls hatte es eine extra Ration Blut gegeben, aber dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Sein Sarg! Alucard hatte sich besser von jeder Wunde erholt, wenn Abraham ihm mal für einen Tag seinen Sarg gelassen hatte. Der Mann holte Gabe, der gerade seinen Dienst antreten wollte und der verbliebene Assistent musste ihm helfen das Ding aus einer anderen Zelle zu holen. War der Vampir auch leicht, so war sein Sarg doch unerhört schwer. Dazu tat sich Gabe schwer, als sie die Zelle der Kreatur erreichten und den Sarg dort absetzten, ehe der Arzt die Zelle noch einmal öffnete, wobei er einen Blick hinein warf.

„Alucard schläft gerade, beeilen wir uns, dann kannst Du gleich sogar frei machen!" Versprach er dabei recht unwirsch über diese Empfindlichkeit seines verbliebenen Assistenten, dann trugen sie den Sarg in die Zelle und stellten ihn neben die kleine Gestalt ab. „Den Rest schaffe ich allein." Schickte Abraham Gabe schließlich fort, ehe er selbst den recht schweren Deckel öffnete und seinen Diener hinein legte.

Alucard hatte an diesem Tag einen furchtbaren Albtraum. Sein Meister hatte sehr schmerzhafte Experimente mit ihm gemacht und ihn immer und immer wieder dabei aufgeschnitten, nachdem er ihn mit recht unangenehmen Spritzen traktiert hatte. Gerade an den Einstichstellen schnitt der Arzt ihn auf, selbst dort, wo alte Wunden nicht einmal richtig verheilt waren. Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit hörte es auf und der festgeschnallte Vampir lag still auf der Liege, aber sein Körper brannte, wie die Hölle, zumal sein Meister auch noch das Siegel eingesetzt hatte.

Der Grund dafür war Alucard allerdings entfallen, dennoch spürte er den üblichen Schwindel, ein Gefühl der Schwäche und Kopfschmerzen, alles Dinge, die mit dem Abflauen des Siegels einhergingen. Aber anders, als ein Mensch konnte ein Vampir aus einem Albtraum nicht einfach aufwachen. So musste er seinen ertragen, bis zum nächsten Abend, als er erwachte und sich auf den Ruf seines Meisters aus seinem Sarg erhob.

Der Mann hatte ihm eine Flasche Blut gebracht, aber er sah drein, als ob er noch mehr mit seinem Vampir plante. „Du kannst Deinen Sarg gleich wieder ein paar Türen weiter tragen, denn ab Morgen schläfst Du wieder ohne ihn. Willkommen zuhause, Alucard!" Nach diesen seltsamen Worten bekam der Vampir seine Flasche und sah seinen Meister nachdenklich an.

„Trink aber erst. Die letzten Experimente haben viel Kraft gekostet und ich gönne Dir eine Pause, wenn Du mir gleich mit einigen Aufzeichnungen hilfst." Fuhr Abraham fort, dabei dachte Alucard noch immer über die seltsamen Worte und das ungewohnt freundliche Verhalten des Mannes nach. Dabei lauschte er jenem mit einem Ohr und trank sein Blut, welches gerade eben seinen schlimmsten Durst stillte und Abraham wartete sogar geduldig, bis die Flasche leer getrunken war.

Der Arzt nahm sie ihm wieder ab, so hatte er die Hände frei hatte, mit denen er seinen Sarg auf die rechte Schulter hob. Gehorsam trug er jenen, wie befohlen, einige Türen weiter, zu der Zelle, aus der sein Meister das Ding zuvor mit Gabe geholt hatte. Der Mann folgte ihm leise, überrascht von seinem plötzlich so folgsamen Verhalten. Aber vor allem war er froh, dass sein Diener wieder eine erwachsene Gestalt angenommen hatte. Normalerweise war der Vampir einen Kopf größer, als der Arzt, aber gerade ging er gebeugt, so wie Abraham es ihm eingebläut hatte.

Gerade setzte Alucard seinen Sarg schräg am Boden der Zelle ab, dabei lehnte er ihn an die steinerne Mauer und drehte sich dann zu seinem Meister. „Folge mir." Sagte jener nur und die Kreatur gehorchte erneut, wobei er sogar Geräusche machte, weil der Mann das Schleichen nicht gemocht hatte. Abraham wurde auf dem Weg nach oben immer zufriedener. Wenn die letzten Tage dieses Ergebnis gebracht hatten, war es ihm egal, ob es ein Trick gewesen war und er würde nicht mehr viele weitere Experimente brauchen.

Als die beiden das Büro des Arztes erreichten, setzte jener sich hinter seinen großen Tisch. Sein Diener wartete derweil still und respektvoll, was ihm ein zufriedenes Nicken seines Herrn einbrachte. „Setz Dich neben meinem Stuhl auf dem Boden." Wieß Abraham die Kreatur an und jene gehorchte, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Sag mal, erinnerst Du Dich an Gestern? Oder überhaupt an etwas von letzter Woche?" Fragte er schließlich, wobei er sich ein Blatt und einen Stifft aus den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches holte.

Alucard überlegte, sichtlich bemüht, diese Frage seines Meisters zu beantworten. Dann bekam sein Gesicht einen seltsam panischen Ausdruck. Abraham erinnerte es an den Jungen, den er einen Abend zuvor noch vor sich gehabt hatte.

„Bestrafst Du mich, wenn ich mich an nichts erinnere, was die letzten 3 Monate passiert ist?" Fragte der Vampir dann und klang beinahe so flehend, wie in seiner Gestalt als Kind zuvor. Aber der Mann dachte überhaupt nicht daran, ihn zu bestrafen, schließlich sprach alles dafür, dass dies keine Lüge war. Und dazu kam, dass Abraham genau vor 3 Monaten mit den heftigsten Experimenten angefangen hatte.

„Ist schon gut, Alucard. Vergiss am besten diese Fragen. Sag mir lieber, ob Du noch Schmerzen hast oder sonst noch etwas spürst." Der Arzt klang fast freundlich, fast, als wäre dieser Vampir sein Patient und notierte sich dies, noch während er sprach. Dies sah ganz nach einer klassischen Amnesie aus, die sein Vampir hatte. „Der schmerz lässt langsam nach, Meister und sonst fühle ich nichts." Beantwortete jener die Frage und der Mann schrieb auch dies auf.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Seward noch einmal einladen. Würdest Du gern mit ihm reden?" Fuhr Abraham danach mit seinen Fragen fort und schrieb weiterhin mit. „Nicht nötig. Dr. Seward ist ohnehin nicht gerne hier und Du ärgerst Dich oft über ihn." Die letzten Worte Alucard´s klangen seltsam, fast neckend und mehr nach dem alten Alucard, der immer Widerstand geleistet hatte. Der Mann warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Verzeih, Meister!" Murmelte die Kreatur schnell. „Ich war wohl respektlos."

Für den Vampirjäger klang es so kleinlaut, dass er den seltsamen Tonfall als Einbildung abtat. Er machte sich noch weitere Notizen, ging seine älteren Aufzeichnungen noch einmal durch und achtete dabei nicht mehr auf seinen Diener, der sich neben seine Füße legte. Alucard grinste dabei für einen Moment kurz breit und so diabolisch, dass es jedem, der es gesehen hätte, einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hätte.

Als ob ein Vampir je eine Amnesie erleiden könnte! Diese Gedanke des Mannes war ihm schon allein durch die Verbindung nicht entgangen, die er zu Abraham hatte, seit jener ihn versiegelt hatte.

Und er würde tunlichst dafür sorgen, dass Abraham erst mal nicht merkte, dass er dessen Gedanken mitunter immer noch lesen konnte, obwohl jener es ihm verboten hatte.

Sicher, am Anfang hatte er sich gegen jenes Siegel gewehrt, hatte gegen jeden Befehl aufbegehrt und hatte sogar versucht, dieses Siegel zu zerbrechen, aber jetzt hatte er eine weit bessere Strategie und wenn er dafür den braven Schoßhund spielen musste, würde er genau dies tun.

„Alucard, Du hast doch nicht etwa die ganze Zeit mit mir gespielt?" Riss ihn der Mann aus den tollsten Gedanken, wahrlich er war zu klug, eine solche Frage hatte Alucard fast erwartet. „Nein, Meister." Antwortete seine Stimme mit einer gewissen Demut. „Was meinst Du überhaupt damit?" „Vergiss es!" Brummte Abraham fast abwesend und immer noch durch seine Aufzeichnungen abgelenkt. „Wenn jetzt ein Vampir auftaucht, nehme ich Dich mit und Du fängst mir den erst mal lebendig." Fuhr er fort und holte sich ein weiteres, leeres Blatt Papier.

„Morgen werde ich Dich erst mal baden und neue Kleidung bekommst Du dann auch. Ich kann Dich sogar vermessen lassen, damit man Dir etwas nähen kann." Murmelte Abraham, wobei er auch das neue Blatt mit Notizen versah.

Diesen Kampf hatte Alucard gewonnen, sollten weitere nur noch folgen.

Ende


End file.
